A video display apparatus is an apparatus equipped with a function of displaying a video which can be watched by a user. A user can watch broadcasting through a video display apparatus. The video display apparatus displays broadcasting selected by a user, from broadcast signals transmitted by a broadcasting station, in a display. There is a tendency that broadcasting is now being switched from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting worldwide.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting that transmits digital videos and audio signals. Digital broadcasting has less data loss because it is resistant to external noise, has advantageous error correction, and provides a vivid screen, as compared with analog broadcasting. Furthermore, digital broadcasting, unlike analog broadcasting, enables bi-directional service.
Furthermore, there are various researches recently being carried out on a stereoscopic image. Stereoscopic image technology gradually becomes general and commercialized not only in computer graphics, but also in other various environments and techniques.